Broken
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: AU. Naruto is now the head of a slave plantation. Full summary inside. WARNING! RAPE, SEXUAL CONTENT, SUPER DARK. Not for the feint of heart. (Don't own naruto) -Haitus-sorry writers block Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is sold as a slave, along with most of the orphans in Kahona. They were all sold to the same organization. A man and A woman who were expecting a child, but as fate would have it the baby didn't make it and Naruto was the first child she had seen after buring her child. She makes Naruto her pride and joy, the child she couldn't have. The man never really liked the idea but a child was better than no child. Since Naruto was male he had taken over the family name. Now he is the owner of the plantation.

* * *

Sasuke opened up his eyes. He felt sore, worse than he had ever felt before. He rattled his chains that kept his hands above his hands. He let out a low growl. They would never break him.

"Sasuke?" He heard the weak whisper next to him. His blood froze, his spirit fell. He turned his head as much as he could. He saw her.

Her wrists were chained together above her head rusted with dried blood. A spiked collar with a chain connecting to the floor. Her black hair matted with blood and tears. Her legs were chained to the floor by her knees spreading them. Her black kimono was almost in shreds, covered in dirt and blood.

"Hine." He watched his little sister struggle to keep her eyes open.

The rusty jail like door squeaked open. Sasuke came to face the man he would forever hate. He was quite tall with wind tossed blonde hair and large round cerulean blue eyes, whisker looking scars on both sides of his face, flat lined mouth, he wore a black shirt with an orange swirl over his chest in front of a dark red cross, black slacks, and black dress shoes completed his look.

"Uchiha huh?" The blonde laughed. "So much for such a great and powerful clan."

Sasuke seethed and rattled the chains trying to get to him.

The blonde laughed again. "Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his older brother walk into the jail and lower himself before the blonde. "Yes master?"

"I will let you choose should I keep this brat? Make him into a she? Or simply kill him?" The blonde said walking behind Sasuke, gripping his hair. He pulled his head back and practically whispered the last part in his face.

"Master I can not choose." Itachi lowered himself even lower if that was possible.

"Let's see him as a girl." The blonde shoved his index and middle fingers against Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke screamed in absolute pain. He felt as if his insides were being turned and boiled. He leaned forward and vomited onto the floor.

The pain finally subsided.

"My, my isn't she pretty?" The master looked down at Sasuke, he now she looked almost defiantly back at him. "Isn't she?" He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to look directly at Itachi.

"Yes master." Itachi kept his face hidden so he didn't have to look at the newly transformed Sasuke.

"Look at her." Master commanded.

Itachi obeyed looking up at Sasuke. He saw the womanly curves on his used to be brother.

"Now dear Itachi, watch and learn." The master slipped his hand down into Sasuke's shirt still holding her head back. He flicked her nipple. Sasuke gasped loudly. "This is how you break a woman." He ran his hand down her and into her pants.

He moved his fingers in and out of her, pain shot up her spine. Sasuke cried out, huge tears streamed from her eyes as the master continued to violate her.

"Itachi I want to you to make this woman yours." Master said removing himself from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Itachi in tears. Master handed Itachi a small knife. Almost seemingly against his will he came up to her and sliced away her pants leaving her womanhood exposed. Itachi then took himself out of his pants. In one swift motion he entered her. He stayed put for a second.

"Go hard, until she bleeds." Master smirked. "Make her scream."

It seemed as though Itachi couldn't control himself as he obeyed the master.

The master walked away enjoying the simple sounds of the once male turned female screamed at the top of her lungs with her little sister begging Itachi to stop. He walked into another room with a girl with pink hair chained the same way that Sasuke had been chained, she wasn't alone though. A male also with pink hair was on the other side.

"Haruno hmmm?" He said catching the females attention.

She flinched as she heard Sasuke's scream echo. "Just simple civilians. Nothing special about you two."

She lite a fire in her eyes, "Shut up you pig!"

He only responded with a cackle. "You just might be useful for something after I break you." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

Sasuke cried. She couldn't help it. It hurt so badly. After Itachi had finished the master had called him some place else. She vaguely remembers trying to figure out what the master would have done to make him so obedient. She could hear Hine crying next to him. This wasn't right she wasn't supposed to be a woman. Her brother should have never violated her let alone get a boner from her. She cried even harder remembering that the entire time Itachi's face didn't once seem as though he regretted any of it, especially after he came.

"Sasuke...I'm so so sorry."

"I-Its ok." She managed to chock out.

They heard a cackle. The master walked into their cell again. He caressed Sasuke's face. "Did she enjoy what she was given?"

Sasuke remembered the feeling of Itachi ejaculating up into her womb. She felt so violated and open considering there was nothing covering her sex.

The master left Sasuke alone, instead he came up to Hine. "Do you want me to make you mine?" He asked grabbing her womanhood. She gasped in fear.

The master tore the rest of her clothes off leaving her completely bare for him to boggle at. He simply let himself out of his pants and entered her in one quick movement. She screamed in pain. He smiled devilishly and began to thrust in and out of her. She bit back screams.

He slapped her across the face. "Moan, bitch."

She couldn't take defying him any more and complied with his demand. Moaning as he went in and out of her.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes in shame. Her brother had to witness her rape. He had to watch another man violate her and he couldn't do anything about it. She shed some tears. She hadn't been a virgin before the rape so the pain was bearable.

"I'm so sorry." She kept hearing him say over and over. She new that the master had almost broken Natsu. All he would have to do is come in and rape her once more and he would be like putty in the masters hands.

"Natsu. I'm fine." It was the truth, simple and logical. Being raped wouldn't break her, not a chance. No way. If he wanted to break her sex wasn't going to help him in any situation. She heard a scream. It was loud and sharp. She could feel the woman's pain. Being raped as a virgin hurt like hell she imagined.

The door to their cell slammed shut. She looked up. It was the guy who had been following the master around like a beaten puppy. She felt sorry for him. What ever he did to break him must have done some serious damage. He seemed as though he once was so thick skinned but now he just seemed like an empty shell of what he used to be.

* * *

The master thrust one last time as deep as he could. Sending his seed up into her. He smiled ruefully, covered himself back up leaving a broken woman behind.

He walked back over to Sasuke and grabbed her jaw. "You'd make a pretty woman. I'm going to keep you like this my little bitch." He lightly slapped her sex. She gasped in response.

* * *

The master and Itachi rose up the stairs and back into the house. The sun had started to come up. "Itachi go work on the fields for a while then come and we will break them tonight." He laughed.

Itachi bowed then exited the building.

The master sighed and sat back on the recliner, the only furniture that was in that room. "Fuu. Fetch me food."

* * *

**Chapter one. Fair warning this is only just the beginning on how dark this fic gets.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is sold as a slave, along with most of the orphans in Kahona. They were all sold to the same organization. A man and A woman who were expecting a child, but as fate would have it the baby didn't make it and Naruto was the first child she had seen after buring her child. She makes Naruto her pride and joy, the child she couldn't have. The man never really liked the idea but a child was better than no child. Since Naruto was male he had taken over the family name. Now he is the owner of the plantation.

**I will lengthen the lemons in later chapters. Thank you for your review. :dmear2:**

**I agree completely. Thank you for your review. :jonale. fm:**

**Please tell me who you want broken.**

* * *

Sasuke opened up her eyes. Her body was still on fire. Her arms hurt so badly but the pain was dulled compared to the pain between her legs. She felt like she was going to throw up again. She honestly had no idea how long it had been. This place had been creepy and dark, completely silent except for the sound of breathing.

Hine had broken. She had been removed. Sasuke felt so alone. She had no one to talk to now.

"Hello?" She heard an echo. "Some one there?"

"Hello?" She called back.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"The master isn't there is he?"

"No."

"He took my brother." She heard a sob.

"He has my brother and sister."

"I'm sorry. Do you know what they did with them?"

"No." She lied remembering Itachi obeying the masters every last detail. She remembered him pulling out with him covered in her blood. New tears raced down her face. If she really was turned into a female she could be pregnant with her own brothers baby. She almost broke at that sentence.

"He threatened to just dispose of my brother."

"He said the same thing about me."

"His name was Natsu."

"Itachi and Hine."

"I think I might be pregnant."

"I'm so sorry."

"My names Sakura."

Sasuke didn't answer, what would she call herself now that she isn't male anymore? Her heart fell. "Sasuke."

Sakura didn't answer her. She was back into her own world of silence.

* * *

Sakura fell silent, "Sasuke." She was scared out of her mind. He was from her own town. He used to be so popular, now he sounded so defeated and well he sounded female.

"So did the little bitch finally realize who her master is?" The master walked into her cell grabbing her chin.

"Fuck you." She spat. He squeezed her jaw tighter.

"You will be my bitch." He hissed at her.

"Never." She retorted.

He slapped her across the face. She tasted blood. "I was going to give you something to eat." He grabbed her jaw again. "But now you're going to starve."

He cackled slapping her across the face once again. She gasped as he forced his hand down her pants and grabbed her clitoris. "Now be a naughty girl for me and scream." He forced three fingers inside her. She bit back the scream defying him the only way she could.

He grabbed her throat. "If you aren't going to scream, you will have good reason not to." He had started cutting off her air.

She felt him rip her pants and she felt him enter again. She felt tears starting to run down her face as he thrust deeply into her. She could feel him pushing on her cervical.

He let go her throat letting a strained scream rise out of her lungs. She tried so desperately to get that air back into her lungs as he lunged deep into her causing a scream to explode again. She cried and cried. He had finally got to her she thought. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to see what was happening to her. She felt him slap her across the face with himself, covering it with her tears. He entered her again but harder this time. She heard his groan as his seed entered her womb.

She didn't open her eyes as he pulled out of her. She knew he didn't leave, she didn't hear his footsteps taking him away from her. "Are you my bitch?"

She bit her lip and didn't answer him. He slapped her again. "Are you my bitch?"

She kept quiet, spitting out blood onto the floor. She kept her eyes shut afraid to look at him. She heard the crack of a whip and she froze. She felt it glide over her skin ripping it apart. She could feel the blood just oozing out of her back. "Now are you my bitch?"

She stayed quiet. Knowing that she would probably die tonight. She felt the whip slice through her skin again. "I want you to think about your answer." He whispered into her ear as he touched her breast. "I will be back my little bitch."

She heard him walk away, the foot steps seemed to echo inside her head making her feel woozy. She felt bile rise up in her throat. She cried knowing she would never want him as a master.

* * *

Sasuke heard Sakura's screams. Her heart went out to her knowing exactly what he was doing to her. She knew exactly how ruthless a man like him could be. She had watched him rape Hine, watched him bite her neck, watched him grope her breasts, watched him make her his.

She heard his footsteps before she saw his face. Her heart thudded with every step he took towards her cell. She hoped it was just him this time, Itachi would be the end of her.

She saw him enter alone. She sighed inside her head. "Are you my bitch?"

He asked caressing her cheek. Sasuke kept quiet, scared to death on how he was going to react.

The master didn't stop smiling and caressing her face. She stared him dead in the eyes knowing that he could control anything that happened to her. "How would having your own brothers baby appeal to you?" His eyes watched as hers widened. He knew how to break her. She was tough but not tough enough to stand having her own brothers baby.

His smile stretched into a malicious grin. "Itachi." He called watching her closely. He reached down to her sex. "You should be fine."

"Yes master?"

Itachi stood at the doorway.

"My dear Itachi, I want you to make her carry your young. Make her pregnant. Keep going until you can not go anymore then return to your chambers for the night." The master said rubbing her clit.

Itachi bowed his head and moved in front of her.

The master began to walk away listening to Sasuke scream. That grin never left his face.

* * *

Sakura heard the screams again. They were so haunting, filled with so much anguish. She could still feel her back bleeding and she couldn't get the taste of blood out of her mouth. She felt so exposed knowing that her body wasn't fully covered.

She wasn't going to break. She wouldn't let herself break down. He couldn't break her.

He could hear his footsteps again. She flinched, slammed her eyes closed. The footsteps got close and then they got far away again. She opened her eyes the door way was completely empty.

* * *

"Master. The new recruits have just arrived." Natsu told the master as he reclined.

"Very good lock them in the dungeon."

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**Now I want to know who you want as the new slaves that the master must break next. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto is sold as a slave, along with most of the orphans in Kahona. They were all sold to the same organization. A man and A woman who were expecting a child, but as fate would have it the baby didn't make it and Naruto was the first child she had seen after buring her child. She makes Naruto her pride and joy, the child she couldn't have. The man never really liked the idea but a child was better than no child. Since Naruto was male he had taken over the family name. Now he is the owner of the plantation.

**Please tell me who you want broken.**

* * *

Sasuke cried. Itachi had left two hours ago. She kept trying to close her legs. She could feel the blood dripping down her legs and onto the floor. She just wanted the blood to stop coming. She cried even harder remembering how many times his seeds had entered her womb. Five times had definitely made her pregnant is what she thought but she knew Itachi would be back the next day trying again and then the next day for a full week she knew he was going to be instructed to try for a baby.

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke looked up half expecting Sakura to be standing in the doorway waiting to rescue her. No one was there of course.

"Yes."

"You were screaming for a long time."

She didn't answer.

"What did they do to you?"

"My-my brother... raped me." She cried as hard as she could, admitting it out loud made it that much more painful.

"Oh my god."

"What's worse is I might be pregnant."

"With your brothers baby?"

"Y-yes." Sasuke practically broke. She cried hard enough to make herself throw up.

"Have they fed you?"

"No, not yet."

"Me neither."

Sasuke spat on the floor trying to get the taste of bile out of her mouth.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You'll stay with me right?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Bitch, get your hands off of me!"

"Go to hell you pussy bitch."

All the vulgar names were being thrown around as a large van was being emptied by Itachi, Natsu, and Hine.

The master simply just watched as the almost mindless servants dragged the screaming shackled human beings into his home and down into the cellar.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked the man who had brought them to him.

The man was as pale as the moon with long dark black hair, and had yellow eyes with slits as pupils.

"The usual sir."

"Orochimaru. You brought me three. I specifically remember only signing that price off for five."

"Then what ever you see fit, sir."

"I will give you three hundred. A hundred for each. When shall I be expecting the next batch?" The master said handing over the money.

"As soon as the next full moon." Orochimaru slurred his words in delight.

"Estimate of how many next time?"

"The most will be five."

The master sighed.

"Oh and Naruto. These ones maybe just a little harder to break." Orochimaru said out his window before driving off.

Naruto sighed once more hating how cryptic that man could be some times.

* * *

Sakura heard them before she could see them. Natsu walked into her cell dragging a potty mouthed man in along with him.

She watched as Natsu dropped him onto the ground and grabbed the chains that had once held him captive. He took the chains and locked the other man up. She watched as he put the collar onto this mans neck. 'Natsu what happened to you?' She knew what happened. He had broke. Every ounce of fight he had in him had been shattered.

She watched as he took his leave.

She looked over at the man.

He had long dark brown hair, white eyes, and he was wearing a tattered white shirt and black shorts. She could tell that he was staring at her exposed body, she could feel his eyes taking in her womanhood. She shuttered. If this was how they were going to try and break her it wasn't going to work.

"Fuck you, bastard!" She heard coming from the opening to her cell. She looked and saw the poor masters slave dragging a blonde male into the cell.

She watched as he was chained on the other side of her, collar and all. Then the man left.

The blonde also had long hair but blue eyes to match, he wore a black shirt and black pants. He too had been staring at her.

"Well I've got to say if being locked up means getting to stare at such a sexy girl like you I don't mind it."

She glared daggers at the blonde man.

"Shut up you buffoon."

Sakura looked between the two men knowing that she was in trouble if one of them got loose.

"Sorry about that." The brunette apologized looking away from her.

She didn't say anything.

"My names Neji."

"Sakura."

"Deidara."

* * *

Sasuke had been still crying as she saw Hine dragging in a man with dark brown hair by his hair. She saw her lock the man up where she had originally locked up herself. Then as Hine walked away.

The man wouldn't look at her.

"What happened to you?"

"M-my brother."

"He did that to you?"

She didn't answer. Instead she looked down at the two piles of liquid at her feet. The blood glistened and the vomit looked chunky and green, she felt bile rise again.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." She forced the vomit back down and looked away from him.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke." She said determined to get a grip on her tears.

"Kiba."

* * *

Naruto looked at Natsu and Itachi as they climbed out of the cellar.

"Go and get some rest." He commanded.

They bowed their heads and walked away.

Hine was the last one to exit. She looked beautiful to him in the black dress he had lent her when she was taken out of the cages. He got up from his seat and grabbed her arm. He forced her back against the wall. She didn't put up any hesitation. He kissed her lips, hard and rough. "Be my bitch." He said breaking from the kiss.

"Yes master." She said moaning as he grinded against her.

"Strip for your master." He said backing off of her and sitting back down in his chair.

He watched her take the dress off. She unhooked her bra, then slid her panties off of her.

"Now come sit on Masters lap and dance for him."

She straddled his waist facing him and began shaking her hips into his causing her to moan.

He had latched his hands on her bare chest. Flicking her nipples, pinching them, and groping her chest made her moan even louder.

He pushed her off of him and released himself from his pants. "Get down on all fours."

She obeyed. He came around and entered her from behind.

* * *

**Chapter three. **

**Fair warning next chapter will be hell for Sasuke and the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto is sold as a slave, along with most of the orphans in Kahona. They were all sold to the same organization. A man and A woman who were expecting a child, but as fate would have it the baby didn't make it and Naruto was the first child she had seen after buring her child. She makes Naruto her pride and joy, the child she couldn't have. The man never really liked the idea but a child was better than no child. Since Naruto was male he had taken over the family name. Now he is the owner of the plantation.

**Please tell me who you want broken.**

* * *

Sasuke and Kiba had sat in complete silence for a better part of the day. She was dreading Itachi coming back, he was wondering who the sick pervert was that enjoyed wrecking a woman's sex.

"Kiba where are you from?"

"Not around here."

He couldn't be too trusting after all this entire situation could just be made up to get him to break.

She fell silent almost hoping Sakura would try and contact her again.

* * *

Sakura had never thought of committing murder until now. These two men couldn't stop bickering to save their life. If it wasn't about their situation it was about some team that should have one but instead lost and now they were angry about it.

She wished they had never brought these young men into her cell.

Then she heard them underneath all the bickering. She flinched with every foot fall that brought him closer and closer to her. The men didn't seem to notice as if their actual conversation held more pertinence than the man who came to deliver their doom. He would break these two faster than he could manage to break her she thought. Surely watching him rape her would be enough to break at least one of the two.

However she wasn't prepared for him to bring friends. Natsu stood on one side of him and that other poor man stood on the other side.

"What the hell is this?" Deidara was the first of the men to realize that they were no longer alone.

"You've your orders." The master spoke to the two men.

They had walked behind the other two men, emotionlessly. Stripped the back of Neji's and Deidara's pants, released themselves from their pants and very quickly shoved up the mens' rectums.

Both men screamed out in pure agony. Neither of the two servants had made any movements in or out of the men, they simply just stood sheathed inside the holes.

"Now." The master seemed to command attention as he walked ever so slowly towards Sakura. "Are you my bitch?" He practically purred into her face, gently running his fingers over her jaw.

She gritted her teeth and said nothing. She knew he was going to slap her before his hand had even touched her skin.

She turned and glared at him as if saying I dare you.

He simply laughed at her. He walked behind her to a wall that no matter how much she twisted she couldn't see it. "Are you my bitch?"

Again she kept silent already clenching, readying herself for more pain. When it didn't come she almost fully relaxed until she felt a searing pain explode from her lower back region. She had no idea what he was doing to her. It just hurt like hell came with its fire and began to eat her flesh.

"I never get to use these fun tools." She heard him say as the pain subsided, she felt accomplished though. She didn't scream the entire time.

She wasn't ready for the second attack, it took her completely by surprise when it started burning again. This time she screamed.

Then almost as sudden as it was brought on the pain disappeared. Her chest heaved, her cheeks felt wet, but she steeled herself against breaking. He would have to kill her, she would rather die than be broken by him. "Are you my bitch?"

She wanted to retaliate, "Fuck off." She knew she made him mad. The master didn't so much as say a word. She could tell he was reaching for something that would bring her a lot more pain.

Then she felt it, it was like a ton of thorns pricked her forehead. That wasn't very far from the truth. She now wore a crown of thorns. Blood dripped down her face from where they had plunged into her skin.

She didn't scream. She took the pain gritting her teeth. "If your gonna act like you have a crown, why not have one?" She heard him calmly asked as she could probably tell was standing off admiring his handy work.

The smell had finally reached her nose, burnt flesh. She gagged and leaned forward spewing the very little acid her stomach contained out onto the floor in front of her. All she heard was his laughter in the background of her groggy mind.

* * *

Sasuke heard Sakura's scream. She tensed knowing that would be her very soon.

Kiba had looked up at the sound still convinced that this was all a set up to break him.

He had seen Sasuke flinch rather badly at the sound of the scream. Then laughter traveled down the hallway. He could see Sasuke shivering. That laughter seemed to absolutely scare her to the bone.

He had started to think that maybe this was real. He saw fresh tears roll down her face. "No." He heard her whisper.

* * *

**So sorry this one was so short. I had something planned for this one but I have come to a block in the road. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I am still taking suggestions on who you all want to be broken before the actual story begins.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto is sold as a slave, along with most of the orphans in Kahona. They were all sold to the same organization. A man and A woman who were expecting a child, but as fate would have it the baby didn't make it and Naruto was the first child she had seen after buring her child. She makes Naruto her pride and joy, the child she couldn't have. The man never really liked the idea but a child was better than no child. Since Naruto was male he had taken over the family name. Now he is the owner of the plantation.

**Please tell me who you want broken.**

* * *

Deidara had watched him place the crown of thorns on her head. She just took the pain then all the sudden she gagged and vomited onto the floor. He caught a glimpse of the burn he had on put onto her lower back. It looked like a branch with several cherry blossoms blooming. He felt his heart hurt for her.

She looked so defiant and far from beaten, but her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything. She didn't seem bothered by his antics. Then all the sudden her eyes closed and she slumped forward clearly no longer conscious.

Deidara wasn't ready for the man to look his way. He could still feel the uncomfortable feeling from having some thing shoved up his back door. He felt his skin crawl at the look of triumph written on the other blonde's face. "Deidara?" His name was thrown dripping in mystery, "How I got such a strong man in my slave chambers I will never know." The man stood next to him tugging slightly on his blonde locks. "Itachi-" Deidara's eyes widened, "You may go. Sasuke needs your seeds." Deidara felt empty again.

He couldn't believe the once feared man was completely controlled by this man standing in front of him. "Hmmmm, what to do to you... Natsu, should I keep him, make him useful, or simply kill him?" The other man didn't answer of course. He heard the vibrations of a deep chuckle come from the other blonde. "I could just take away what makes you a man."

Deidara couldn't stop staring at the man. He had such a wicked smile splitting his face in half. He knew something was wrong with the man as he watched the man take his pants off and released Deidara from them before wrapping a string tightly around the appendage, effectively cutting the circulation down there.

* * *

Kiba looked up from the floor at the sound of foot falls and Sasuke's whimpering. He could see the girl trying her hardest to cover herself up and get away from the door. Looking at the door he saw a man who had almost identical features to her come into the cell.

The man walked up to her, released himself and spread her legs. Kiba winced at her broken cry for help when he plunged up in side of her. That's when it hit him, she was in actual danger this wasn't some trick made to fool him. He heard blood smack against the floor. He didn't want to look. He knew what was happening. The girl was torn and her blood was dripping onto the floor.

Pained gurgles came from her as she tried to scream and cry at the same time, he felt as if some one was squeezing his heart in two. "Stop." He whispered knowing that nothing he said would save her.

* * *

Neji felt like he was being ripped in two, the man had not moved out of him. He had watched the blonde place the thorns on her head, had watched her puke, had watched him tie a string tightly around another mans stick. He felt sick. Nothing he could say, nothing he could do would save any one. He had just hoped that his cousins had made it out alive.

The other man had turned his attention on himself. "Neji Hyuuga." The man made chills go down his back. "Call me Master." Neji felt an acute pain in his forehead as the blonde struck him with his index and middle fingers, the pain went down his body burning the insides and making him scream in pain. His chest felt tight as if the skin was stretching, he convulsed in pain.

Then as sudden as it came it was gone leaving Neji panting. He looked down at himself startled to see breasts on his chest and he knew that there wasn't anything hanging between his legs anymore. Neji was turned into a girl.

She looked up at the blonde when she felt his fingers under her chin gently lifting up. "Now my sweet Neji." The mans voice was coated with too much sugary sweetness, her hair on her arms stood up. "Won't you be mine?"

She looked horrified. Neji couldn't think of anything, couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe properly. Neji didn't realize that her lack of communication made him angry. She didn't realize that he had let himself out of his pants and ripped away the offending material that hid away her woman hood, no she didn't realize this until her hymen broke by his forceful entry. She screamed.

* * *

**So basically this one was short...sorry about that all the actual ideas I had for this chapter kind of went out the window... I'm really stuck on trying to figure out where I want this story to head... ideas are welcomed.**

**Again sorry for it being short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this isn't a chapter update...**

**I honestly have no other excuse other then I honestly have no idea where I was going with this story to put it on Haitus, until I have figured out where I am headed with this story I won't be updating anytime soon...**

**I am also going to put this story up for adoption, I figure you all can still enjoy the story even if I'm not the one writing it. Anyways, just PM me or review to tell me you want to take over. **

**Thanks for reading so much so far, I'm so sorry I had to do this.**


End file.
